Hot For Teacher
by SereneCalamity
Summary: It's all fun and games, until you realize just who you're playing those games with. Dotty. Three-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! So this is a story dedicated to _MsShashaD_, who has always been a loyal reviewer! She requested this a while ago, and I am sorry that it took so long to get posted! It was only requested as a oneshot, but there was just too much for it to be all shoved into one chapter! I've decided to make it into a three-shot. I don't know if that's actually a thing, but it is now! Anyway, this is for you, love! Thank you so much for your patience, and I hope I did you proud!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. _

The annual American Muscle car show was one that Dominic Toretto never missed. He and his bestfriend, Vince Martin, had been going to it since they were nine years old, with Carlos Toretto, Dom's dad. They had never missed a year since. As they got older, they began to appreciate the other things that the car show had to offer as well, like the free booze, and the pretty girls walking around in bikini's. The whole thing made them hard in their pants. Dom walked around one car, a red 1969 Plymouth Roadrunner, running his finger over the recent paint job. The blonde girl advertising the car grinned at him, and he felt himself getting distracted, turning toward her as another person came up to the car. The blonde was twirling her hair around her finger and blinking long, fake eyelashes up at him, but his attention was quickly distracted by a low, feminine whistle behind him. Dom turned around to see a dark haired girl bent over the open hood of the Roadrunner, her eyes intense.

"You got a thing for American Muscle?" Dom asked, dismissing the bimbo effectively. The girl looked up at him, her eyebrows raising.

"No," she replied wryly. "Clearly I'm just here for the entertainment." She nodded in the direction of three of the bikini clad girls, smiling and twittering with several men. Dom grinned as he followed her gaze and then looked back to her, his grin instantly faltering. She was disappearing into the crowd, hands shoved in the pockets of her leather jacket.

"Shit, hold up!" Dom called after her, ducking around a couple of people to catch up with the girl in front. She didn't even hesitate at his shout, continuing to walk toward another exhibit. "Hey!" He let out a long breath as he came alongside her next to a 1970 Dodge Charger R/T, shooting her a look. She was still ignoring him, looking at the car in admiration. He pursed his lips together, shoving his hands into his pockets, running through the things he could say to her. Finally, he murmured, "My dad and I built on of these from the ground up a couple of years ago." That caught the girls interest, although the look she gave him was fleeting. But it was still something. "Yeah, our family owns a garage and so when I was eleven, my dad and I are starting working on a Charger together on the weekends, and after school."

"Does it drive like a dream?" She asked, her voice low, a slight husky tone to it.

"Fuck yes," Dom replied, and he was rewarded with a wide grin.

* * *

"So how come I haven't seen you around before?" Dom asked as he took a long drink from his beer. After the exhibition closed up, they had walked down the street to a bar. It was crowded and busy, a wrestling match was on the TV and there were cheers going up from a group of men who were clearly betting on the match. They had found a spot at the back of the bar, and had ordered a few drinks. The girl with the dark hair continued to surprise him, matching him beer for beer as the night went on.

"Uh, so you know every female in the LA area?" She raised an eyebrow. "That's a little over-enthusiastic, don't you think?" He let out a laugh.

"No, but I thought I knew every attractive female in the LA area who appreciated cars," Dom replied. She shrugged a shoulder. They had been talking for over an hour, and as they continued to talk, she loosened up, laughing with him as he made fun of the burly men at the front of the bar, getting more rowdy the more alcohol they consumed. Finally, Dom leaned forward on his elbows toward her. "Okay," he began. "I need to know your name. I have brought you at least three rounds of beers, I think I deserve a name." The girl smirked at him, looking up at him from underneath her thick eyelashes, sending a jolt down his spine at the heat in her dark eyes.

"Letty," she said. "It's Letty."

"Is that short for something?" Dom asked.

"I didn't realize that we were going to get into a full name basis," Letty grinned at him.

"Well I want to get to know you better," he murmured, reaching out and touching her hair.

"Who said I want to get to know you better?" She smirked. Dom chewed down on his lower lip, bending his face closer to hers, stretching over the table so that their mouths were only inches apart.

"I did," he muttered before their mouths crashed together.

* * *

Letty wasn't sure how they made it to the bathroom in the bar, everything after the moment their lips met was a blur. But somehow, they managed.

Their hands and fingers scrambled at each others faces and shoulders as they stumbled into the bathroom. Dom slammed the door shut, flicking over the latch before pushing the Latina against the vanity unit. Her eyes glowed as they parted for a moment, taking each other in. Then their mouths pressed together once more, their tongues attacking one anothers. There was nothing romantic about it, but it was passionate, and they were evenly matched, her fingernails biting into his shoulders through the thin material of his wife beater while his thumbs dug into her hips. He pulled at her shirt, breaking away from her for a moment to tug it over her head before meeting her mouth once more and running his hands up her sides. Her skin was smooth under his touch and she shivered as he ran his hands over her hips and then around to her back, expertly unflicking her bra and letting it drop to the ground, next to her shirt. Letty pulled at his own shirt, pushing it upwards and scratching her fingers over his well-defined abdominal muscles. She backed away from him to pull off his shirt, both of them standing there, naked from the waist up.

"Shit," Letty whistled through her teeth as she took in the man before her. He smirked at her as he reached out to cup one of her breasts.

"Not so bad yourself either, sweetheart," he grunted as he reached back in to kiss her neck. She let out a groan as his teeth nipped at her sensitive skin, sucking it into his mouth. His hands busied themselves with her breasts, rolling her nipples between his fingers, tugging at them, and then dropping his head and drawing one into his mouth and sucking hard.

"Fuck," Letty sighed as she arched her back into him. She fumbled with his belt, trying to concentrate on undoing it but getting distracted from the feeling of his mouth on her breast. He pulled at her other nipple and she felt another rush of wet heat flood the centre of her legs. His belt fell open and she pushed at the jeans, pleased when they pooled at his feet on the ground. He dropped down further, almost at his knees as he left a hot trail from her breast down to her waist where her jeans began. She was almost thrusting her hips against his face when he began to undo the button of her jeans, breathing hot air against her slick bare lips as he pulled down her jeans, followed by her underwear. He pressed two fingers to her lips, parting them, leaving her open to him. She sighed, her thighs clenching, one hand steadying herself against the vanity bench, the other grasping his shoulder. He let out another breath of air against her open sex and quivered underneath him. He let his two fingers drop from her lips and they slid into her, his thumb finding her clit and massaging it. "Oh, fuck," Letty groaned, her voice cracking as his fingers entered her over and over again, pushing her so close to the edge before pulling back out of her.

"Turn around," he said gruffly, straightening up. Letty turned around, gripping the edge of the vanity unit with both hands as he stood behind her. He slapped her ass, hard, and she let out a hiss. "Fuck, you're gorgeous," he groaned in her ear, pressing himself up against her back, his erection pressing against the crack of her ass. One of his feet kicked at her right one, spreading her legs further apart, to allow himself easier access. He kissed her shoulder gently, making his way up her neck before biting at her earlobe lightly. She shivered and he pulled away from her once more. Letty heard the tear of the condom wrapper and waited as he sheathed himself. Then he leaned forward, one hand going to her hip while the other slid around to her stomach to push her ass out more. Her whole body tilted forward over the bench, her sex completely exposed to him as he pushed her legs even further apart, and she could feel her arousal dripping down her legs. Then he pushed into her, and she felt a moan rip through her body.

"Fuck!" She exclaimed, her hands clenching onto the edge of the bench so hard her knuckles turned white.

"Shit, Letty," Dom growled behind her, fingers digging into her hips so hard there was undoubtedly going to be bruises tomorrow. He didn't move for almost half a minute and while having him fill her made her stretch in a way that set fire to every nerve ending in her body, she needed more friction. She pulled herself forward, and then thrust herself backward onto him, impaling herself on his cock. "Fuck, girl!" He growled again as she made the same movement, tightening her vaginal muscles to clench around him tighter. He met her thrusts, pulling her against him harder and harder. Her legs were shaking but she continued to throw herself backwards to him, feeling herself tipping over the edge as the hand on one hip slid down moved around her clit, pinching it, pressing it down, throwing her off the cliff with a muffled scream as. "Fuck!" Dom growled out ass he came with her, biting down on her shoulder to try and stop himself from shouting out too loud. They stood there, pressed against each other for a good few minutes, catching their breath. Then he pulled out, pulling off the condom and turning toward the toliet to dispose of it. Letty didn't bother cleaning up, she was going straight home afterwards. She pulled her underwear and jeans up, and then clipping on her bra and tugging on her shirt.

"Here," she grinned as she handed him his black briefs. He accepted them with a smirk, sliding into them. She waited until he finished dressing and then raised an eyebrow at the handsome Cuban. "So, I guess I'll be seeing you around?"

"I'm going to call you," Dom had never been more certain of that. There was definitely something special about this girl. "And if you're lucky, I'll show you a 2010 Dodge Challenger I'm remodeling." Letty raised her eyebrows and grinned.

"Bet you say that to all the girls," she joked. Dom couldn't help but return her grin, glad at how easy it was to kid around with her. Then he leaned forward and pressed a hard kiss to her mouth.

"No, pretty eyes," he said. "Just you."

* * *

Letty hated school with a passion. She had learnt everything she needed in life from a classroom. Now she just wanted to get out there and be a part of something bigger, something that didn't involve petty girls with manicured nails and bumbling boys with their clumsy pick up lines. But she only had one year left to get through and then she was done. Her father and mother had promised her that they wouldn't push her to go off to University if she could find an apprenticeship and a local garage to become a certified diesel mechanic. So she was going to throw everything she had into the Mechanics class she was taking and then starting looking for part time work about halfway through the year.

She knew what she wanted, and she was so close to getting it.

It was the fifth new high school she had been too, but they were all the same. She pulled her silver Chevrolet Chevelle SS into the parking lot and got out, not paying any attention to the teenagers around her. The boys looked on in admiration, for both the car and for herself, and the girls looked on with a mixture of distaste and jealousy. She ignored them all.

Apart from useless Math and English classes, this was why she hated high school.

The only class she was looking forward to was her Engineering class, and that conveniently fell on the class of the day. She'd already had her ass grabbed three times in the hallways and earned glares from multiple of the 'pretty girls'. She managed to escape from lunch time to go back to her car and have a cigarette. Now she was following the tiny map she had been given by the office lady to find her mechanics class at the back of the school. She walked in, finding a bench at the back of the room and dumping her bag on the floor. Most of the class was boys, except three girls, two who looked like drop outs who probably couldn't get into any other class, and one very butch girl. The class quietened when the teacher walked in, and Letty looked under the table at her phone, flicking through her messages. The teacher began calling out the role, his voice deep and bouncing off the walls. It was actually kind of sexy. She looked up and felt her body run hot and cold.

"Leticia Ortiz?" Her full name sounded just as sexy as when he had said the shortened version. "Leticia?" Then his eyes found her and his face paled.

"Shit," Letty grunted under her breath as her gaze met Dom's.

_Sooooooo, what'd you think? Let me know :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay guys, so many apologies about the wait! I have been at a total writers block with this one; I now where I want the story to go in the last chapter but I was completely uncertain about this middle one! I hope the wait was worth it, and a big shout out to the girls over on FB for inspiring me just that little bit extra to finish this chapter off! Any mistakes are my own, and I apologize. _

Letty couldn't get out of the classroom fast enough, ducking around the boys who were jostling each other and laughing, escaping the room that was meant to her favorite class. It was only the end of the first period and she knew that it wouldn't look particularly good if she skipped out on her first day. And if her mum found out she would be given a slap around the ears. Gym class was second, which hopefully would keep her mind preoccupied. But even as she was changing into her tank top and shorts she could heard her phone buzzing. She glanced down at it and saw it was from a contact saved as _Muscles_, asking for her to text him back. Letty rolled her eyes, quitting out of the text. He had text her the night after they had gotten together, suggesting they meet up some time through the week.

This was probably not what he had had in mind.

She turned off her phone, shoved it into her locker and made her way into the gym.

* * *

"What's got your panties in a wad?" Luke Hobbs asked as he turned to his friend. Dom lifted his head from where he was bent over one of the back tables where one of the students had been tinkering with an engine.

"What makes you think I have a problem?" Dom called from the back of the room.

"You got that broody look on, like when Mia doesn't let you have second helpings of dessert," Luke replied with a smirk. Dom just rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Toretto." Dom shook his head.

"I've met that new girl before," he began. Luke's eyes widened and he began shaking his head.

"No, no," he said vehemently. "I am not interested. I do _not_ want to know why you know one of my students." Dom tilted his head to one side, spreading out his hands in front of him.

"Oh come on! You don't even know what I'm going to say! Your brain instantly goes to the worst possible situation!" He attempted to defend himself.

"That's because I know you, Toretto," Luke was quickly making tracks for the front door of the work shop. "And I do not want to know why my TA knows a good looking female student outside of the classroom!"

"Hobbs...Hobbs!" Dom rolled his eyes as the front door slammed. But even as his eyes dropped back down the to the engine that Letty had been working on, he felt his jaw tense up. First girl he comes across with a fire in her eyes that looked hot enough to burn him and had kept a conversation with him for over half an hour about his Challenger, and she was off limits. Not off limits in the way that there might be a little bit of headway if he poked around a bit. Off limits as in if he went near her for the rest of the year and someone found out about it, he would definitely be fired and possibly worse. "Fuck," he muttered. "She better be over eighteen."

* * *

"We need to find another...place to meet..._fuck_," Letty gasped out as Dom's tongue slid inside her, curling upward to hit that spot inside her that sent a shiver down her spine. The fingers that were holding her open slid up and flicked over her clit, making her jerk, thrusting her hips forward against his face. Her arousal had already made her thighs slick and she let out a sigh as she felt herself getting closer to her breaking point. He felt her getting close as well, her vaginal walls tightening around his tongue.

"Come for me, Let," Dom mumbled as he pulled away slightly from her and slid his fingers in, replacing his tongue. "Come for me," he bit down gently on the inside of her thigh and that was her undoing. A fresh flood of her arousal flowed from her, coating his fingers and palm. He grinned and moved backwards, awkwardly trying to straighten up in the backseat of his 2010 Dodge Challenger. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and rested against the leather. "I agree," he said, addressing her original comment. "But I don't really think your ma would appreciate me just showing, 'hey, I'm Dominic, I'm a part time teaching assistant and in the weekends I like to fuck your daughter'." Letty snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Gotta meet the rents somehow," she reasoned with a grin.

"There are about a hundred ways I would rather do it," Dom replied.

"Oh yeah," Letty raised an eyebrow as she fiddled with the buttons of her shirt. "There are undoubtedly better ways to do it." She opened her shirt, revealing her bra-less torso, her nipples pebbled. "And right now, there are _undoubtedly_ better things we could be doing, rather than talking about my parents." Dom's eyes skimmed over the Latina, her skirt bunched up around her waist, her legs wide open, clearly ready for him.

"Damn right there are," he agreed, his eyes squeezing shut as she navigated her way through the backseat to straddle him, her knees clenching around his waist as she lowered herself onto him.

* * *

Their relationship was getting harder to hide, mainly because Dom couldn't help the way he looked at her when they were at school. Letty wasn't much better, but there were plenty of girls at the school who gave the TA lustful glances. They only had one class together four times a week, but Dom lived for that hour. He loved the way Letty's whole face lit up when she was working on an engine, the way she chewed down on the corner of her lower lip when there was something difficult she was trying to figure out. She didn't dress anywhere near as provocatively as some girls got away with at school, but the jeans she wore looked as though they were painted on, and they hugged that ass that Dom knew fit perfectly in his hands. And sometimes the looks did not go unnoticed by Luke who had chosen not to ask any further about how Dom knew his student before she started at the school. Dom guessed his friend had an idea, which is why there was some definite tension.

Letty's parents were strict about her attending school, determined for her not to skip classes and risk not catching up, but they were lenient in most other aspects. So she was able to go out every weekend without having to answer too any questions. Dom waited around the corner of her block as she gave her parents an excuse about meeting a friend from school to go to the beach. Technically, she wasn't lying. She came around the corner wearing a pair of cut off jean mini-shorts and an over-sized shirt, and Dom straightened up in the drivers seat, a grin on his face.

"Hey, man," Letty greeted him as she slid into the passenger seat.

"You got everything you need for the day or you need to stop at the store?" Dom asked as he turned over the engine of the car.

"I'm good," Letty told him as she wound down her window and rested her arm on the frame. "Let's go, man, the day is getting hot!" Dom pulled away from the curb, putting his foot to the floor and shooting a grin across at the Latina as she turned up the volume of the radio. Usually when he went to the beach he would go to the one only a ten minute drive from his place. It was gorgeous and there was a great little burger shack next door. But it was also one of the busiest beaches in LA and on a hot summers day like today there would undoubtedly be someone they knew there. So they drove an extra twenty-five minutes to the other side of the beach. Halfway there, Letty convinced Dom to pull over to let her drive the remaining distance. When they arrived, it took everything for Dom not to throw her back in the car and drive her to the nearest hotel when she lifted her shirt and revealed a dark purple bikini top.

"Girl, you're killing me," Dom groaned. Letty shot him a teasing grin as she undone the zip on her shorts and slid them over her toned thighs. He pulled off his own shirt and didn't miss the flash of appreciation that crossed Letty's face as she took in his well-defined torso. He reached out and grasped her arm, pulling her in close to him. Their lips met for a brief, fiery moment before Letty pulled away and smirked at him.

"Last one in the water pays for lunch."

They stayed in the water for hours, forgoing lunch and deciding to have an early dinner instead. If anyone saw them, they would have thought they were a normal, good-looking couple. They were only three years apart, and Letty didn't need to fight for his attention or act flirty like girls sometimes did when dating an older guy. It was clear that whatever it was they had going was well balanced. Letty fell asleep tanning on the beach while Dom sat next to her, carefully applying another bout of sunscreen to her back and her legs so that she didn't burn after an hour. Around four o'clock they called it a day, both feeling relaxed and sated from the sun and the surf. They gathered up their towels and water bottles, Dom reaching out to link his fingers with hers as they made their way over the sand.

"What do you feel like to eat?" Dom asked as he unlocked his car and they settled in.

"Pizza," Letty replied decisvely. "Lots of pizza. And a milkshake." She tilted her head to the side. "And maybe some fries...Ooh and onion rings." Dom shook his head as he turned on his car.

"Shit," he chuckled. "I'm pretty sure I found the only girl in LA who spends more money on food than clothes."

"You complaining?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Fuck no," Dom grinned and reached over to tug at a strand of hair playfully. There was a small place on the way home that was filled with people and they hopped out, joining the queue for food. They argued over who was paying, as per usual, and it resulted in them going halves, as per usual. There were no seats inside, and because it was still warm and light outside, they decided to sit on the bonnet of his car.

"So I've been thinking," Letty began as she finished a mouthful of pizza. "I mean, the only reason my parents forced me to come back this year was because they wanted me to pass my Level Two's. They would be a little pissed if I don't get my Level Three's this year but they would get over it. I only need one more credit to pass, which I'm gonna get in two weeks when we have that exam in shop class. After that, I can drop out. I can get a job, and then after a few months me and you can pretend to meet up somewhere and we don't have to sneak around anymore." Dom felt himself getting excited, especially with the way Letty's eyes were glowing. "I mean, we would have to be extra careful in the first few months to make sure that no-one sees us. But then we can be an actual couple, we can go out to the races together and not drive for half an hour to make sure we don't go anywhere where we might see anyone. We wouldn't need to stress about sneaking around anymore!"

"That sounds perfect, Let," Dom glanced down as he thought of something. "But are you sure you want to drop out?"

"I hate school," Letty shrugged a shoulder nonchalantly. "I mean, I don't think it's particularly hard, but it's just a waste of time. I don't want to go to college and get some big, fancy office job. I just want to work with cars." Dom nodded slowly, looking down at his milkshake as he thought about what she had said. She reached out and touched his shoulder and he glanced back at her. "It's my choice, Dom," she said quietly.

* * *

Dom couldn't sleep that night. He stared at the ceiling, his hands locked over his chest as he thought over what Letty had said that afternoon. His thoughts ranged from over-excited about being able to go out in public with her in just a few months as opposed to the year they had originally had to face, to discomfort at the thought of being the reason that Letty was going to drop out because of him. He knew that Letty hated school, she was a lot like him in that aspect, but his father had tried to force him to finish Level Three but he had rebelled every step of the way. However after his father had died and he had been left with the responsibility of making sure Mia finished school, he would have kicked her ass into next week if she had thought about dropping out.

He rubbed a hand over his face, knowing that this next conversation wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

"Letty...Letty..." Dom's words were mumbled as his girl peppered kisses over his mouth and down his neck. She had shimmied down the tree outside her house and met him at DT's garage late that night. Dom had planned to talk to her tonight, but after half an hour of making out and her hand rubbing him through his pants, he was definitely distracted. She was propped up on the work bench, her legs looped around his waist, grinding her core against his, nipping and sucking at his neck. "Letty, babe, we need to talk." She let out a whine but pulled away and looked at him full in the eye. Dom had to take a moment to breathe, his arousal not helped by the way her hair was disheveled, her mouth was swollen and the fact her shirt was unbuttoned so her black bra was the only thing hiding her breasts.

"What you want to talk about?" Letty cocked her head to the side.

"Uh, us," Dom winced at how that came out, knowing it didn't sound particularly promising. Clearly, Letty thought so as well because the expression on her face instantly began to close up. "No, no, don't get that look. Okay, uh," he took in a deep breath. "I want you to stay in school." A look of surprise flashed over her face.

"What?" She exclaimed.

"You're smart, Letty! I've seen your school records and the only reason you flunked out last year was because on the day for three of the exams you had to sit, you never showed up. Your teachers all left comments saying that you would have easily passed, but you never showed up. This year you're doing just as well—"

"Why the hell are you looking at my records?!"

"I'm a TA, Letty! I have access to all students records. And I've seen them already, I have to put your grades in the system," Dom shook his head quickly. "But that's not the point. The point is, you're smart. And I'm not going to be the reason that you don't finish the year." She opened her mouth to argue but Dom put up his hand, effectively cutting her off. "I know, I know, you hate school and I'm not the only reason you'd leave. But the thing is, I would be _part_ of the reason. And I'm not okay with that."

"It's my choice, Dom! Not yours!"

"Yeah, I know, I get that, Let," Dom took in a deep breath through his nose. He knew that stubborn expression on her face. It mirrored the one so often on his own. And when he got that way, there was never any changing his mind. Exactly the same as Letty. "Look, we've managed to do this for three months now. We can do it for the rest of the year. And then you would have your Level Three's, you would have officially graduated. It would just be a lot better a position for us to come out to everyone."

"A better position?" Letty snapped. Her hands began working furiously at the buttons of her shirt. She missed one, and the shirt became uneven but Dom didn't think it would be a good idea to point that out right now. "Fucking hell, Dom. If this relationship is too difficult for you, you don't need to run some bullshit about not wanting to tell your friends and family until I'm in a better position." Dom rolled his eyes and ran a hand over his head.

"That's not what I meant, and you know that!" He was forced to step away from her as she pushed at his chest and slid off the bench. "Let! Come on! I know you want to work in a garage, shit, that's my life! But I run this place, and there is no way I could do that without my little sister, who does all the books and keeps all the finances in place. Mia can only do that because she did a two month accounting course, and she could only get into that because she finished Level Three. It just opens so many more options to you in the future! It looks good on job applications as well. And even if it doesn't help, even if you never need to use it, what have you got to loose?"

"You mean apart from another seven or eight months of my life?" Letty snapped, whipping her hair up into a pony-tail.

"Let, you've only just turned eighteen," Dom reasoned. "School is where you're meant to be."

"Yeah," Letty nodded her head, as though agreeing with him but the fire in her eyes said the opposite. "And fucking one of my teachers is where I'm _not_ meant to be." She threw open the door and stormed out.

"Fuck," Dom muttered under his breath. "Letty!" He shouted as he walked toward the door. "Letty!" He couldn't see her in the driveway and when he looked down the street he couldn't see her either. Her house was only two blocks away and he knew that she would get home safe. Dom looked down at his phone and tried to ring her, but it rang right through to her voice-mail. "Fuck!" He exclaimed again, kicking at the corner of the door frame in frustration.

_Oh and the whole Level Two and Three's? That's how we do it over here in NZ. Level Three is the final year of high school. I don't know how the school system goes on over there, sorry, so I just went with what I know!_

_Please review, let me know what you think!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Final chapter up! This was meant to just be a quick, smutty oneshot and when I planned it out I ended up wanting more. I hope you guys have enjoyed it! And I apologize for any mistakes made. _

There really wasn't all that much Dom could do, given Letty was intent on ignoring him. It wasn't like in a normal relationship, where he could show up at her house and force her to listen, or ask her friends to try and get his point of view across. In the first two weeks, he sent her text after text, and sent her a couple of emails. But those were all studiously ignored. And he couldn't hold her back in class, Luke was always there for one, and second there was absolutely no reason to hold her back. She excelled in class, she didn't give him attitude—mainly because she ignored him—and she didn't get into fights with the other students. He knew for a fact that her charade was only for this class, because he had heard more than once about her smart mouth and sarcasm in the teachers lounge. But after two months, Dom knew that if she couldn't understand he was only looking out for her best interests, then there was really nothing he could do.

"And this," Mia Toretto raised her eyebrows and shot him a pointed grin. "Is Elena Neves."

"Hi," Dom stuck his hand forward.

"Hey," she smiled brightly up at him.

"I'll leave you two to get acquainted," Mia had beamed at them both before disappearing. Dom watched her go, before turning to the woman beside him and tipping his beer bottle in the direction of his sister.

"She's nothing if not completely transparent," he noted. He was glad when the Brazilian woman next to him laughed, and didn't appear offended.

"That's okay," Elena drank from her wine glass. "If I'm standing here with you, it hopefully means that those other guys, who are all looking very, _very_ drunk won't come and hit on me."

"How do you know I'm not going to become one of those drunk guys and hit on you?" He smirked.

"I'm hoping that Mia doesn't hate me that much," Elena reasoned. "And if you are one of those guys, I could probably guilt trip your sister into writing my next few essays for me." There was a gleam in her eye and she made Dom laugh. They spent the rest of the evening together, talking about his work and the class that she was taking. The things regarding her course weren't really anything new, she was in the same course as his sister and that was how they were friends, but Elena was funny and smart, and easy to hold a conversation with. As the night came to an end, she was definitely more than a little drunk, and with the way she kept touching his arm and rubbing herself against him, she wanted him to offer to talk her home.

So Dom did.

He drove her home, he managed to get her inside and then kissed her on the cheek before leaving to go home.

It just wasn't right—she wasn't right.

She wasn't Letty.

* * *

It only took her seven hours after her fight with Dom to come to her senses. He was right. She had been jumping ahead of herself, suggesting that she drop out of school, and only focusing on the small picture. Obviously, the guy who was several years her senior and had a bit more life experience behind him would be looking at what was best for their future rather than best for just right now. But she had been so angry, and had felt rejected, and she had lashed out in the only way she knew how. And then her pride had been too hard too swallow.

And then it wasn't just about her pride anymore.

There were seven and a half months left of high school.

Seven and a half months where she had to pretend that she wasn't head over heels for one of her teachers.

It had been hard enough to hide it for the first three months they were fooling around, much less for the rest of the year. Not when it was becoming more than lust and turning into something she couldn't quite comprehend.

So Letty did the only thing that she could think of, and that was to ignore him.

That was hard, given he didn't understand what she was doing. But if she tried to explain it to Dom, he would look at her with those eyes that made her melt and she would throw it all to the wind. Or he would touch her with those magic hands and liquid heat would pool to the apex of her legs and any logical thought would leave her. Now, it was over two months later, and she was completely miserable, but there was only five months left of her senior year, and she had to get there.

"Leticia!" Came a shout from downstairs. Letty rolled her eyes, staring at the door of her room. "Leticia!" Another shout, slightly closer this time. She pulled the headphones out of her ears and waited another moment, until her mother was standing in the doorway. Letty gave her a charming smile and it was her mothers turn to roll her eyes. "I got a call from one of your teachers today."

"To tell you I've been nominated for schools best smile?"

"To tell me that you have been doing exceptionally well in class," Arleta Ortiz ignored her daughters sarcasm. Letty gave a one-shouldered shrug. "She said that you have caught up on all your grades for last year, and that if you continue the way you are going, you are going to pass this year easily." Arleta came into the room and sat down on the bed next to Letty, resting a hand on the girls leg. "I'm so glad you've committed yourself this year. Your father and I, we are so proud of you." Letty made a noncommittal noise at the back of her throat and shifted uncomfortably, not good with praise. "Have you..." her mother took in a deep breath through her nose. "Have you thought about college?" Letty's eyes flashed open.

"Mum, I don't—"

"I know, I know," Arleta held out her hands, palm upwards, attempting to placate her daughter. "You want to get an apprenticeship at a garage. I understand that. And your father and I both said that we would support you if that's what you want to do. We were just thinking...Well, we were hoping that you had had a change in heart."

"Mum," Letty pulled herself into a seated position. "Nothing has changed." Arleta looked disappointed, but nodded.

"Just don't rule it out, okay, babe?" She kissed her daughter on the cheek and left the room. Letty looked down at her phone, quickly flicking through the contacts until she found the messages saved under _Muscles_. There were so many text messages that she hadn't replied to, although the latest one had been almost a fortnight ago.

_Letty, baby, talk to me._

_Letty, text me back. I miss you._

_This is getting stupid. Text me. Call me._

_You're acting like a spoilt kid, Let, ignoring me because you're not getting your way._

She squeezed her eyes shut and put her phone down.

Just five months to go.

* * *

Luke was out of town for three days, and Dom had taken over all his classes. It was sheer, dumb luck, that the project they were working on actually stretched Letty's abilities and wasn't just another straight from the book lesson. Most of the kids only got half way through, but Letty almost finished. When the bell rang, everyone concluded they would just finish the next day, but because the Latina was almost finished, she was determined to do just that before she went to lunch. So Dom stayed at the front of the class, giving her her space, as she hunched over her desk, the edge of her tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth, her eyebrows furrowed, as she concentrated. When she finally finished, there was a proud smile on her face, and Dom ventured forward.

"You're a natural," he commented, trying to keep his voice even. She was in some kind of trance, so focused on what she was doing that she was unaware of her surroundings. She jumped at his baritone voice and looked shaken as her head tilted up to look at him.

"Thanks," she muttered, dropping her eyes and grabbing a rag nearby to clean her hands. Then she pushed herself away from the table and started toward the door, trying to put as much distance between them as possible.

"Letty...Letty, wait!" Dom called, quickly snapping his mouth shut to stop his voice from rising. She hesitated, which was good enough for him, and he closed in on her. Windows lined the room and the door was open so he had to keep a few feet between them. It pained him to do so though, because having her so close after all this time? He just wanted to feel her soft skin under his roughened hands and bury his face in her hair. "Letty, I miss you." Her eyes were vary, but she nodded once.

"I know," her husky voice was low.

"Do you...Miss me?" God, he sounded pathetic. He literally sounded like one of the teenagers he had to teach every day.

"Dom," Letty shifted from foot to foot. "Now isn't the best time."

"So when is? Are you free tonight?" Dom stepped just a little bit closer. "Or this weekend?"

"No, I meant," Letty breathed out heavily through clenched teeth. "I meant, I'm at school. You're one of my teachers. Now isn't a good time for either of us."

"You graduate in five months," Dom said, almost under his breath.

"Four months, two weeks, three days," Letty corrected quietly. Dom's eyes flashed and he lifted his head to meet her gaze as he realized what her comment meant. A small smile curled on her lips and she put her hand on the desk beside them, sliding it forward. "Yeah, I've been counting." Dom put his hand on the desk, sliding it forward to meet hers. Their fingers overlapped and Dom squeezed.

* * *

It was no where near easy, passing each other in the hallways and being in the same classroom. There wasn't any late night meetings, or dirty texts—in fact there were hardly any texts at all. It wasn't like they weren't thinking about each other, or that they didn't want to talk. But it just couldn't work, as Letty had put it, _it wasn't the best time._

Occasionally, they weren't able to hold out.

After two and a half months since their talk, Dom went out with his boys. They got drunk, and the boys were all over a table of girls who were sitting next to them. Dom held back, not particularly interested, but seeing his friends kissing and touching these pretty girls made him miss Letty even more. So after he stumbled home, he text her. The texts had started sweet and slow, but then had quickly taken a turn to the sexy side. She rang him, her voice low and throaty, just the way he liked it, moaning into the phone as she buried her fingers inside herself. Dom came over his fingers to the sound of her sighs.

The next day when they saw each other in school, Letty had winked up at him, and he had to duck his head to hide his grin.

Maybe they weren't talking, but Dom definitely kept an eye on her. Just as he had predicted, she was doing well in her classes. She wasn't at the top of her class, but she was in the top five. The comments left on her report cards were favorable, mainly noting her change in attitude. Dom was proud of her, and just before she entered her first exam for the end of year, he told her just that. The reply back was simple, two of the international signs for kisses.

"I'm so proud of you, baby girl!" Arleta squealed as she hugged her daughter. Her father, Simon Ortiz, ruffled her hair in a way that he had since she was little.

"_Dad_," Letty groaned, shoving her father's hand away from her hair and running a hand through it to tidy it up.

"We are booked for dinner at eight," Arleta told her. "Make sure you're home before them so you have time to get dressed. Don't stay out too late with your friends." Letty nodded and glanced up at the clock on the wall. It was half past three now.

"I won't, I'll see you guys at home," Letty told them before quickly breaking away. She dissolved into the crowds of senior students with their parents and their friends, making her way out of the school hall and toward the classroom at the back of the school. The rest of the school was like a ghost town—the younger students had finished up their classes at half day, all screaming and running out of the place like it was on fire to start their Christmas break. The senior students hadn't had any classes after half day, but they were obligated to spend the rest of the day in an assembly for their graduation ceremony. "Hey," her voice came out in a rush as she paused at the door of the shop class. Dom was bent over the front desk, and his head rose when he heard her voice, a smile spreading over her face. His eyes scanned over her, taking in the slim fitting black dress her mother had convinced her to wear to graduation, that enunciated her curves and toned figure.

"Hey," Dom repeated back. Letty's blushed lightly and dropped her eyes, able to feel the heat in his gaze as he looked at her, and it made her body temperature rise.

"Did anyone see you come in?"

"No," Letty replied.

"Good," he smiled and took a few steps backward. Letty raised her eyebrows and followed him. He opened up a door on the side of the room that lead to a tiny office room. The room only had two windows, and they were both high above their heads, none that someone could look into and see them. Letty closed the door behind them, leaning against it, her dark eyes studying him.

"How are we going to handle this?" Letty's voice was rough.

"You mean, going forward?" Dom asked, an eyebrow rising as he closed the distance between them. Letty's stomach clenched as Dom ran a finger from her wrist up to her shoulder. "We are going to meet in a few weeks, maybe hang out as friends. Not by ourselves, I think it would be too soon for that." His finger traced her collarbone, then up her throat, under her chin. "I can introduce you to one of my friends, or my sister. And then a few weeks after that we can do the whole 'first date' thing." His finger dropped from her face, now tracing the line of the ties of her dress, down to her cleavage, dipping below the material and smiling lazily as he felt her breathing quicken under his touch. "But right now?" He leaned in close, rubbing his nose against her neck, his breath hot on her skin. "Right now, I need to taste you, and feel your pussy around my cock." A moan escaped Letty's throat and she thrust her hips forward against him.

"Stop talking then, man," Letty mumbled, turning her head to find his. "And fucking kiss me." Dom didn't need any other invitation, and his mouth slanted over hers. The kiss was wet and passionate, almost angry, their tongues turning over each others as they tried to make up for the seven months they had been without one another. Letty groaned as Dom's fingers went to the hem of her dress, bunching the material around her waist and gathering her legs up so they were surrounding his waist. She grinded her hips against his, cradling his cock at the apex of her legs, sighing at the slight relief. Dom pulled them away from the door, turning her around to the desk in the corner of the room. There was a crash as he swiped one arm over the desk, throwing the contents to the ground as he laid her back.

"I need to taste you, babe," Dom mumbled, his mouth leaving hers as his fingers made quick work at the tie behind her neck. He pulled down the top of the dress to reveal her breasts, and his mouth closed around one nipple, tugging it into his mouth and making her keen loudly, arching her back violently. He blew hot air over her damp nipple before working on the second one. Letty was moaning and whimpering, one hand behind his head while the other was under his shirt, scratching at the toned skin.

"Dom, Dom, Dom," Letty chanted softly as his kisses began a descent down her torso. He pushed the dress down until it was only bunched at her waist, her breasts on display and also her underwear, the damp spot at the centre of the purple material spreading quickly as she became more aroused. Dom moved down to kiss her thigh, flattening his tongue over the sensative skin and running it up to the curve of her hip. Letty groaned and lifted her head to look at him. Dom hooked his fingers around her underwear and pulled them down, over her ass and down her long legs. He kissed the inside of her knee as he rose back up and Letty's leg twitched at the contact. "Dom," it was a whine now.

"Ssh, babe," Dom murmured. He knelt before her, and his fingers slid between her legs, lightly touching her lower lips that were wet with her arousal. He dipped one finger between the folds, circling her clit feather-light before dropping to her opening, entering just the tip of his finger.

"Oh, _God_," Letty groaned, dropping her head back to the desk and clenching her fists at her side. He breathed hot breath against her lips and he felt her body tense. He pushed her lips apart and then his mouth was on her, his tongue licking a long strip up her pussy, sucking lightly on her clit before entering her. Letty moaned and sighed, her legs automatically trying to close around his head. Dom forced them apart, his tongue curling inside of her, reaching a spot that made her body quiver. It had been a long time since she had had any relief and she felt her orgasm coming on quickly. Dom was relentless, his fingers dropping to pinch her clit as his tongue devoured her, urging her on quickly to her orgasm. Letty shoved a hand over her mouth to stop herself from screaming as she came, her vision blurring as she exploded over Dom's tongue. He swallowed her cum, kissing her one last time on her hip bone before standing up and looking down at her. Her cheeks and neck were flushed with her arousal, and her chest was rising and falling as she caught her breath. Dom smiled and reached forward to place a soft kiss on her mouth before reaching into the pocket of his jeans. "You always walk around with a condom?" Letty panted as she saw what he had taken out of his jeans.

"No," he shook his head at her and pushed off his jeans. "But I do on the day that my girl graduates and I know that I get to have her for the first time in what feels like ten years." Letty felt her insides warm at the words 'my girl' and she smiled at him. Dom sheathed himself and pulled her forward on the desk until her ass was right on the edge of the desk. Letty tightened her abdominal muscles and sat up, circling her arms around his neck as he positioned himself before her entrance. Dom buried his face in her hair as he pushed himself inside of her. She was tight and Dom groaned throatily as her walls surrounded him. "Shit, baby," Dom groaned into her neck. "You feel so good."

"Move, babe," Letty encouraged, moving her hips impatiently against his. Dom's hands dropped to her ass, pulling her forward so that their hips were moving in unison. Letty looped her legs around his waist, their position changing slightly, and Dom began to hit that spot inside of Letty that made her toes curl. "Fuck...Oh, _fuck_," Letty sighed as he pounded into her over and over again. His fingers dug into her ass and he drew a long groan out of her as he pulled her forward hard and then rubbed her up and down against him so that her clit was stimulated against her pubic bone. Her vaginal walls fluttered around him and Dom moaned again, biting down on her neck and causing her body to jerk in his arms. Letty pulled back slightly in his arms, nibbling on his lower lip and his tongue, his senses overloading as her fingers scratching down his back. He felt his balls tighten and his thrusts became harder inside of her.

"Shit, Letty," he groaned as his orgasm took over him. His legs shook but he thrust into her until he heard Letty's moans change, signally her own orgasm. Then he slumped forward against her, Letty's hands tracing the muscles of his back soothingly. Finally, he pulled back, and cupped her face in his hands. "Don't ever think about going that long without talking to me again, okay?" Dom told her earnestly. "And don't ever, ever think about going that long without letting me touch you again."

"Yeah, yeah," Letty shot him a smirk. "Only if you let me drive your Challenger." Dom laughed and shook his head.

"That's my girl."

_Let me know what you guys think!_


End file.
